What does it mean to be a Rock Star?
by Monkeygurrl
Summary: First story... Kish has always wanted to be a rock star. But when he finally gets his wish and becomes famous, will the rock star life be to much to handle? please R&R Will update in 3 reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Monkey: Okay, well here's my first story, so please tell me what you think please. No vampires in this one, but I'm pretty sure some of my stories will be. But for now, Kish is a rock star and **If I fucking owned TMM --which I don't!!!- **He would be… (Did you see what I did there? Sunk in the disclaimer… I'm smart… heh)

Kish: …yeah… So can I tell the summery? Ya' know, since it's about me?

Monkey:Shrugs: Sure.

Kish: cool! **Summery: Kish has always wanted to be a rock star. He's always wanted to play on stage and hear the sound of cheering crowds and above all, what he really wants is to be with his dream girl, Zakuro Fujiwara. But when he finally gets his wish and becomes famous, will the rock star life be to much to handle? When cocaine and sex gets involved, he might not come back to his friends and family.**

Monkey: Yup. So read on. Here are the couples.

**Couples: Mainly? IchigoxKish, PaixZakuro and KishxZakuro all others? Look at my profile bitches!!!

* * *

**

What does it mean to be a Rock Star

Chapter 1

"_Fully Alive, more then most" -Flyleaf :Fully Alive:

* * *

_

A bird chirped in the morning, trying to awaken all who heard his call. Unfortunately, for him, the one who heard his call was a pissed off 17 year old boy with a lot of dreams. Most of which is getting crushed.

"God damn it!!!! Suck the fuck up!!!!" yelled the boy. He sat up in his bed and looked himself in the mirror, angrily. His green hair stood up onto one side, his golden eyes glaring at his image. "Don't you look sexy this morning, Kisshu?" He asked himself sarcastically.

Sighing, green hair walked into the bathroom, shooing out a little red haired boy who did not leave without a fight. "Come on, Kish! I gotta get ready for school!!"

"Get ready after me." Kish yelled back and slammed the door. He glared at his image again and dunked his head in the sink. With his hair wet, the hung to the sides of his face instead of flung to one side.

After that, his face softened. Sighing again, he blow dried his hair then walked out of the bathroom. The red haired boy mumbled something incoherent and walked in after him.

"Don't stink up the bathroom, Tart." Kish laughed and walked downstairs, hearing his little brother curse him in his own, middle school way. Kish got downstairs and picked up his vintage, electric guitar.

"Do you have to play that thing even before breakfast?" An older boy, purple hair and equally violetty eyes, asked. Somehow he managed to concentrate on both the newspaper he was reading and his younger brother.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do!" Kish shot back. "Deal with you… world culture and let me play my music!" He plugged in into an amplifier and began strumming to Avenge 7 fold's "Trashed and scattered".

Pai held his ears and walked away, angrily. "I hope you do become famous, so then when your on the radio, at least I could turn you off."

"Haha, Pai!" Kish stuck his tongue out and walked away, angrily, getting his green canvas bag. A huge, yellow bus pulled on the corner of there street and Tart ran downstairs wearing a red The Killers shirt with baggy jeans.

"Let's go!!!" Tart called. Pai put his dishes away, dusting his hands off on his black pants and purple shirt. Pai pulled Kish away before he could finish the song. Kish sighed and unplugged his guitar, but took it to school.

Kish wore skinny jeans with a baggy Nightmare before Christmas T-shirt, his black Jackass converse hopping as Pai pulled. They got onto the bus right as it closed and Pai sat next to a long haired brunette with warm eyes and a kind smile.

"Hey, Keiichiro." Kish patted his shoulder, laughing and continued down the isle. His eyes found red hair in a mix of blonde and black. He sat next to the blonde haired on, and high-five him. "Hey, Ryou."

"Hey." Ryou replied, placing his jeans on the seat in front of him. "Taking the guitar again?" His voice was laced with amusement.

"Ryou, your just jealous you can't play like Kish." The red headed girl in the seat next to them laughed. She sat next to the black haired boy, her pink backpack in her lap. "He's supposable the best in the school."

"Supposable?" Kish grinned at her, making her face color slightly. "I am."

"And you will be famous!" The dark haired boy mocked his tone. "We've heard."

"And what do you plan to accomplish, Masaya?" Kish shot back. "Save the world, one leaf at a time?" But with a glare, Kish shut up. "Ichigo, your on my side, aren't you."

Ichigo, the red head girl nodded, laughing. "You both are just stupid, I think." Kish rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Then, he saw something that caught his eyes. A jet black limo was making it's way towards his house.

"What the fuck!!" Kish yelled. "Dude!! Fine a way to turn the bus around!!!"

Ryou, Ichigo and Masaya just looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Limo!!! There was a limo! And it went to my house!! Dude! I gotta-"

The looks he was getting shut him up.

Kish sighed and slumped in his seat, knowing he had to deal with the whole day, before he found out what that limo wanted…

…and hopefully, it was him.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

Monkey: Alrightly then, what do you think?? Please review!!

Kish: I thought it was interesting.

Monkey: You would.

Kish: You should.

Monkey:Rolls eyes: Anyway, I will update in 3 reviews! Please review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey: Alright… ppl are mean, but fuck them! If you like the story badass, it not, to hell with you, stop reading! Cool? Cool.

Kish: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, please read on!! And Monkey wants to thank the only person that reviews… :Snikered:

Monkey: Whatever! Thanks Mai and Zoey. You guys rock!! Love ya two! So heres the next chapter! Just for you two!

* * *

What does is mean to be a Rock star

Chapter 2

"_Fake it, if your out of direction. Fake it, if you don't belong. Fake it, if you feel the infection. Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite" -Seether :Fake it:

* * *

_

The day was painfully slow, and painfully boring. Kish couldn't do anything but tap his feet on the floor, thumping to some unknown frantic rhythm.

"Shut up!" Ryou whisper yelled at him. The blonde glared at him with sterling blue eyes, hoping it was enough to shut him up. "I can't work when your tapping that loudly!! We've got a test tomorrow!"

"I'm aware of that, numb nuts!" Kish whispered back, still looking at the front of the room. "Here, this better?" He began tapping away to The White Stripes "Seven nation Army"

Ryou bobbed his head to the beat and returned to his homework. "Much." He said, simply.

Ichigo giggled and tapped the back of her pencil to the same beat. She stopped suddenly and shook her head. _Come on, Ichigo! It's 6__th__ period with 10 more minutes! Keep your head on your work for 10 more minutes! You can do that._

She looked up again and looked at Kish and sighed. _I know one day he's gonna be a great musician on day… but… I wonder, will I be at his side?_ She sighed once more and shook her head violently. _Don't worry about that now, Ichigo! He doesn't like you!! He likes… Well, let's face it, he likes Zakuro…_

She tried not to think about the child like crush she had on her best friend, for as long as she could remember. Ever since they met at the playground and he gave her his juice box.

He like the celebrity and beautiful model, Zakuro Fujiwara. Even if it seemed unrequited, he always compared girls to her, and she really didn't want that to happen to herself.

_No! _Ichigo slapped her wrist gently to scold herself and looked back at her work. _You can do this, concentrate!!_

And finally, the school bell rang. Kish quickly gathered all this work and put it in his green canvas bag and waited outside the door for Ryou, Masaya and Ichigo. They came out of the room a little after him confused.

"What are you so in a hurry for?" Masaya asked. "We still got take the slow ass bus!"

Kish sighed, as if just realizing this. "Dammit." Maybe he had. He turned on a high and lead them all to the bus stop, walking quicker then normal.

"You guys wanna do something later?" Masaya asked, looking at Ichigo hopefully. For as long as Ichigo had a crush on Kish, Masaya had a crush on Ichigo. The red haired girl had become the object of her affection a year after she met Kish.

"I gotta do a thing." Kish muttered, waiting against the pole that was their bus stop. The sun hit his hair, giving off a deep green glow his eyes shadowed over by the bands. He looked over then dully, hoping to leave soon.

"What thing?" Ichigo asked, dreamingly. _He's so hot! _

"The limo thing. What… what did it do??" Kish asked himself more then anything else.

"I'm pretty sure it drove to your house… then drove away." Ryou laughed. "Limo's can't do much." Ichigo giggled while Masaya punched his arm jokingly.

"Shut up." Kish glared.

"Well, come on, do something with us." Ichigo pleaded. "It's just a little fun!"

Kish looked at her uncertainty making her blush slightly.

"No, no, no." Ryou said, putting his hand on Kish's shoulder. "If little next Billy Joe Armstrong wants to go home and hope for stardom, let's not deny him the joy."

"Want to go to my house?" Kish asked, shrugging Ryou's hand off.

"No, come on! Let's eat or something!" Ichigo said.

Kish sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Then maybe I'll catch up later. Where you guys headed?"

"Um… Let's go to Danny's." Masaya said, turning his attention to Ryou and Ichigo. They nodded, enthusiastically.

Kish sighed and as the bus pulled up, he wondered when he was ever going to get his big break…

* * *

+ "Later, Loser!" Ryou yelled as Kish was dropped off. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes amused and waved them off, his other hand in his pocket. Tart and Pai followed him home waving good bye to their friends.

"Any plans tonight?" Pai asked.

"I'm probably going to Danny's." Kish replied, distracted, counting how long it would take to get home.

"Can you give me a ride?" Tart asked, hopefully. "Purin wanted to go later with me."

"Alright, I drive you to your little girlfriends house." Kish laughed, and ran up the steps when they finally got to his house. There on the door was an envelope with his name on it, written neatly in black calligraphy.

"Whooooa what's that?" Tart asked, practically singing. "Who's it from? Is it for you?"

"A letter, I don't know and yes." Kish answered and took his letter inside. Tart looked at Pai with widened gold eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What it something I asked?"

"Come on, Taruto."

* * *

+ Danny's, of course as packed. The 70ies diner was playing Elvis's "Love me tender" while the guests ate and drank their food and shakes. But mostly everyone in their was under 18.

"Well, lookie who finally showed up." Ryou mocked, sitting on the table top of their table.

"Hey." A smiles was perched on Kish's lips and showed no signs of residing. He was unseasonable happy from what he had gotten from that letter.

"So, what's up? The limo leave you a "you're the next biggest thing" package?" Masaya laughed.

"Nope." Kish, smirking now, flung his letter on the table. "Read it and weep." He sat down on the emptier side, next to Ichigo.

Dear Kisshu,

I'm sure you've heard of me, and if not, you've been living in a hole. It has come to my attention that you are one of the best guitar players in your town. I'm looking for something new and young, so if you want to show me what you got, stop by at the St. Yumiri hotel at about 6pm tomorrow night. I assure you, taking this chance wont be wasted.

Wanjino, Kenji

"Holy shit…" They all cursed in unison and looked at Kish like he was god.

* * *

Monkey: Well, there's the next chapter!!! Please, please, please review?!

Kish: Sure… like they will…

Monkey: SHUT YOUR FACE!!!


End file.
